No one cared enough to Step in (One Shot)
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a Walking Dead one shot. This is based on the scene where Shane beat up Ed after he hit Carol. This is what happened after the beating took place. This is my First WD story, I hope you like it.


A one shot this is what happened after Shane beat up Ed after he hit Carol.

No one cared enough to step in.

It took Andrea, Carol, and Amy to get Ed back to the tent, and they laid him down. He was hurting, and Carol felt horrible but she had to admit at least to herself she loved it. The beating he took would never match up to all the broken bones, and beatings she took over the years. Dale came in, and was helping out, and they said basically his wounds were taken care of but he would have to stay still, and he would heal but it would take awhile. Andrea, Amy , and Dale left the tent Carol was glad Sophia was with Lori and Carl.

"This is your fault Carol" Ed said but he moaned the pain obviously was pretty severe.

"I am sorry you are hurt Ed"

"Why did he protect you are you giving him some"?

"Are you insane Shane would never give me a second look"

"I guess you are right look at you , I can barely tolerate looking at you"

Carol smiled, "You don't look all that appealing yourself Ed"

Ed went to sit up but he fell back crying out making Carol laugh.

Ed said "You are lucky I can't get up I would knock your teeth out"

"Ed I have had enough I will not let you hurt me anymore. I am glad Shane hurt you because you deserve it. You are a despicable human being. I would do anything for you, and I did but you never thought it was enough."

"Get out of my face Carol we will discuss this when I can show you what is going to happen in the future". Carol walked to the opening of the tent but turned back.

"I feel sorry for you Ed you are a pathetic little man that can't deal with the pressures of the world, and the only way to get your satisfaction is to make me feel like I am not worth it. I am worth it, and I don't need you anymore". Carol walked out, and Ed was shocked he never seen her so confident, and strong it actually scared him because he really didn't want to lose her not now he had no one else only his family but right now he realized he probably lost them, and he deserve it.

Carol walked out everyone was looking at her she hated seeing pity on their faces. Shane was sitting over on a rock alone smoking a cigarette , as he looked at her. He knew what was coming she was going to freak out, and tell him what he did to her sick husband was wrong. He deserved what he got , and more the guy was a total jerk, and releasing all his frustrations out on Ed actually made him feel actually good. He was not sorry, and like Hell he was going to say sorry to anyone including Carol.

Everyone watched as Carol walked over to Shane, and he smiled.

"Ok you are angry I get it but that guy got what he deserved, and I am not apologizing for anything"

Carol walked over as she gave him a hug shocking Shane but shocking everyone else even more.

Carol wiped tears from her cheek as she said, "I know you have so much anger inside you Shane, and I know beating Ed was maybe for me but mostly you saw a chance to release some of the anger but whatever the reason, I will never forget what you did for me. I have never had anyone stand up for me like that not even my Parents. I know everyone knows what happens between Ed, and I, and I know what you all are thinking. I have tried to get away, I have tried to stand up to him but I am not strong enough. Thank you Shane seeing him hurting shouldn't satisfy me but it does he deserved everything he got today, and more. I know you don't care about me not really but I will always owe you Shane, and I will never forget what you did for me".

She gave Shane a kiss on the cheek as she walked away, and walked over to a rock, and sat down by herself as everyone sat quietly not knowing what to think. Shane looked over at Carol, and at that moment he realized he did care for everyone but he didn't know how to show it. He did have so much anger inside, and he knew if he didn't get it in check something bad would happen but seeing someone as kind as Carol reach out to him he knew he should try for the Group's sake. He got up walking over to Carol, and sat beside her, and reached over holding her hand as she smiled as they sat there talking for the longest time. That day Shane and Carol bonded they became friends, and he knew if Ed ever laid his hand on her again the next time would be his last.

The end


End file.
